What Happens
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: Ash just won the Kalos League, and he is thrown a party to celebrate it. How will everyone he knows in Pallet react to Serena? Based on a drabble written on Serebii Forums.
1. in the Champion's Hall

**Hello, my good folks! RobSp1derp1g here, with something new and exciting, as I've heard from a friend so many times...**

**I bring you a new story. This was originally a drabble on the AmourShipping thread on SPPf, and people liked it so much, I turned the idea into a fanfic.**

**The topic was: _Ash won the Kalos League and there's a party in Pallet Town. Serena is invited. How would everyone's reaction be?_ (paraphrasing)**

**It's a supposed to be a two-shot, but I have some plans for this. The party in Pallet part (try saying that 5 times fast) will be toward the end, and there will be an epilogue after it.**** I didn't really have a backstory, so I whipped something up. It's basic, and possibly badly written, but you'll like it... I think.**

_**I MUST INFORM YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS!**_

**So, without further ado, here's...**

**What Happens...**

* * *

><p>For so, <em>so <em>long, this was all he wanted. With a desire that made men's hearts burn with passion.

The moment his name was announced as the winner of the Kalos League, he fell to his knees in disbelief. His most trusted partner climbed to his shoulder and started celebrating. A celebration that felt more precious than rare materials or diamonds and pearls... A celebration that their souls needed.

After the interviews, the photographs and the obligatory induction in the Hall of Fame, he was finally able to rejoin his friends. A blonde child sat on a chair, swinging her legs, eagerly waiting for the chance to release the accumulated energy that seemed to originate from the tiny mouse located in her satchel. A teenage boy sat quietly beside her, but the same energy was there, though more controlled, as he was tapping his feet. Pacing through the small room, which was dotted with potted plants; was a teenage girl, who seemed more excited than the other two combined. She was electrified. Her small fox-like companion acknowledged her trainer's excitement by barking at her. The girl picked her friend up and held her in her arms, making an unsuccessful attempt to deviate her attention...

A door opened. A teenage boy with black hair walked through it, looking in disbelief and amazement to a gold object in his hands. In his shoulder, a yellow mouse celebrated.

"Ash, is that..." The blond teenage boy asked, walking towards the door that had just opened.

"Huh?" Ash suddenly realizes where he is and all that transpired. He did it. He finally did it.

"Ash, can I play with the trophy?" The small girl ran to his friend, and asked.

"Trophy? Oh, sure, Bonnie." Ash handed the trophy to the young girl, as his yellow companion jumped to the ground and started playing with the creature in the little kid's satchel.

"Serena, what's wrong?" The blond boy questioned.

Anyone watching that scene would ask the same question. The girl had tears in her eyes, but a large smile in her face.

"Him." She turned to Ash. "You managed to complete your goal, defeating insurmountable odds and now, that you're standing here with your dream fulfilled, you can't believe it." Serena explained.

"Clemont, can you come here, please?" Bonnie asked.

"You didn't break the trophy, did you?" Clemont inquired the little girl as he walked away from the teenagers.

"I guess you're right. It's been a _very_ long time waiting for this..." Ash's victory starts to settle in.

Serena threw herself towards Ash, with her arms open, in an effort to embrace him. Seeing as he didn't really have a choice, he put his arms around her. It felt good. It made the league victory he just accomplished, after years of hard work, seem trivial.

"Serena", Ash softly spoke, "thank you."

"For what?" Serena questioned, the tinyest bit of curiosity took over her voice.

"You've been there for me ever since I started my journey in Kalos. When things looked bleak, you never left my side. I don't think I'd be able to be here today, in the Champion's Hall, if it weren't for you." The black-haired teen answered.

"I'm so proud of you." Serena's voice was soft, her emotions worn on her sleeve.

Serena pulled herself back from the embrace, and intended to give Ash a simple kiss on the cheek, to congratulate him on his achievement. But Ash decided to turn his head to the right...

"Okay, Ash, I just need your signature in a few docu...ments..." A voice originating from behind them quickly became quiet in front of what its owner saw.

Clemont looked back to see who was talking, and he recognized the woman, and the lizard-like creature that was perched in her shoulder. But his gaze swiftly changed and what he saw left him flabbergasted.

A teenage couple sharing the most tender, unexpected kiss in recorded human history. Neither of them expected it, but neither of them were moving... Their eyes, opened by surprised at first, slowly closed to give way to emotion.

The bigger of the yellow mice looked at his trainer and with a smile exclaimed: "Pi ka!" (A/N: Which translates to something along the lines of "About time!")

Clemont smiled. He was happy for his friends. It clearly had been a long time coming. Being a man of science, he'd noticed the smiles, the tiny variations in their behavior when they were around each other. Serena had always been into Ash, but something triggered the same effect on Ash. He suspected something happened when they went shopping for presents for their Pokémon.

The woman who opened the door walked towards the blond boy, taking careful steps not to make any type of sound.

"How long do they do this for?" The woman asked, clearly content.

"I don't know," Clemont explained, his gaze focused on the couple. "They've never done this before..."

"Are you saying I walked in on their first kiss? Good one, Alexa!"

"Whose first kiss?" Bonnie asks, getting up from the ground from playing with Ash's trophy.

As if predicting what would happen, Clemont walked behind his sister and prepared himself. Bonnie looked at Alexa and acknowledged the young woman.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" The child questioned.

"Well, being the sister of a gym leader has its advantages..." Alexa explained, to which Bonnie chuckled. "When I found out that Ash had won the league championship and was going to battle Diantha, I asked Viola to introduce me to Diantha, because I wanted to be here in case Ash won, and win he did. In more than one respect, I might add."

"What do you..." Bonnie looked at Ash and became electric. "Holy Arc..." She was suddenly silenced by her brother, who covered her mouth with his hand.

"Come with us, Bonnie." Alexa requested.

"But... but... but..." The child complanied.

Alexa took the siblings to the door and opened it. The Pokémon looked at her expectantly, but she just said, "Stay there, we'll be right back". She let the siblings through and crossed the threshold herself, closing the door almost in full, except for a crack.

"Bonnie," Alexa crouched to level herself with the girl, "what you saw in there..."

"I know what I saw in there, I'm not stupid." Bonnie retorted. "Ash and Serena were kissing. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is," Clemont mimicked Alexa's action and crouched, and held Bonnie's arm with his right hand. "Ash and Serena don't know we saw them kissing. So, if they tell you something about what you saw here, you tell them you only saw Ash won his match against Diantha, okay?"

"Okay... but it's so cute!" Bonnie begrudgingly complained.

"Oh, she thinks we're cute!" A voice rings out.

A triple gulp took place.

Across the threshold were the Ash and Serena.

"Ash, Serena... we... we were just..." Clemont stuttered, nervously.

"Guys, I know you saw us, but I have one favor to ask you. When we get to Pallet Town, in Kanto, please don't tell anyone what you saw here." Ash pleaded

"Why not? It's a beautiful thing." Alexa said.

"Yeah, but if they knew, my mom and Prof. Oak would never let me hear the end of it..."

"Just one thing," Clemont inquired, "Why would we go to Pallet Town?"

"By now, news of my victory must have reached Pallet. Don't you think I'd want to celebrate it with my friends?" Ash smiled.

"Oh, I don't know..." Bonnie replied, faking an upset tone. "It seems you already had a celebration of your own back there..."

All five people began laughing. The Champion and his friends. Ash motioned for Pikachu to join him, and Dedenne followed.

As they walked away from the Champion's Hall, all five of them knew that their dynamics shifted. What was there five hours ago, is not what is there now. And what they left behind...

"Oh no! The trophy! I left it inside!" Bonnie panicked.

"No, you didn't. I got it when we came out." Ash replied.

"Sorry? If it wasn't for me, it would still be waiting for someone to pick it up!" Serena protested.

"Yeah, but... but... I give up..." Ash conceded.

"Wise decision." Alexa commented.

And so a journey came to an end, only for another one to begin. But many things can take place, on the way to Pallet Town.


	2. in the air

**Hello, my readers!**

**I'm here presenting what would be a Prologue to Chapter 2 of What Happens, but ended up being the chapter itself.**

**It's a little short, but it's good. At least I think so.**

**Let's get reading, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Thoughts are powerful things. One thought, once placed in the mind, can have a myriad of effects. It can make you sick, it can make you happy. It can lead you to your doom or guide you to success.<p>

There has been one stray thought jumping around in Ash's mind ever since he won the Kalos league championship. Ever since he held that trophy in his hands, ever since he was named the Kalos league champion, and the youngest champion ever to win the Kalos league. _Ever since she kissed him._

This thought kept him awake while 95% of the passengers of Air Pidgeot's Flight 025 lay fast asleep. The red-eye flight has that effect on people. But the truth is, the inception on this thought was long before this event… He couldn't exactly pinpoint the origin, but it was there when they had their first date. And Bonnie teased them, gradually. Maybe she knew something was up.

He didn't know, though, why this thought would plague his every waking moment. He had little control over it. It was like if he had been locked out of his own mind. The only thought he could access as the thought of earlier today, when he was surprised by Serena. No one in the group knew, but that had been his first kiss. He looked at the girl sitting beside him, sleeping peacefully. _She's so pretty,_ he thought.

He caught this thought. He analyzed it. He recognized it. He questioned it. _Why do I feel like this?_

As she peacefully slept, Ash picked up the complementary blanket, offered by the airline, and softly covered Serena all the way to her shoulders. She shuddered as she came into contact with this new material. For a split-second, Ash regretted covering Serena, believing having woken her from her slumber. But then he heard her talk in her sleep.

-Bonnie, what do you mean… 'keep Ash…, s'il vous plaît'?

Those words, although unconscious, brought a smile to Ash's lips.

"Maybe it's not so bad that I feel like this…"

He put on his headphones, turned on "Sounds of the Pokémon of the Sea" and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, while Ash dreamed about becoming a Pokémon Master, Serena stirred from her sleep. Her eyes laid on Ash as he peacefully dreamed away. Serena smiled as she saw the face he was making.<p>

-"Pikachu… Thunderbolt…"

Her smile intensified, Ash and Pikachu's bond was something delightful to see. If Pikachu was there, he'd be asleep but he'd still carry out the command his master; no, his _friend_ gave. That's why Pokémon are kept in the cargo bay or in their Pokéballs.

Still looking at Ash, Serena laid back in her seat and held Ash's hand with her own. As she began to drift away to dreamland (A/N: Area 51), she thought of all the adventures she had with Ash, and all the adventures that were yet to come.

* * *

><p>The red-eye flight. Probably the most boring flight ever… The pilot's flying, the passengers' asleep, and the crew has nothing to do.<p>

Such is the case of a young woman in her 30's, donning the official attire of Air Pidgeot. She walked silently along the corridors of the airplane, making sure the passengers had a nice flying experience. As she walked, she laid eyes on a young couple who were sleeping peacefully, holding hands. She smiled, it reminded her of herself in her younger days. She whispered "how cute…", but immediately covered her mouth when the young girl stirred and looked at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The woman asked, apologizing.

"Hm-mm" Serena nodded, robbing her left eye.

"My apologies," the woman continued. "it's just that, it was walking past you and I saw you and your boyfriend holding hands while sleeping and it reminded me of me and my husband when we were dating…"

Serena blushed a little. She looked at her right hand, intertwined with Ash's left, who still sound asleep.

"We're not dating." Serena confessed, "Not yet, anyway."

"If he's anything like my husband, you will be, don't worry." The woman smiled. Serena felt like she could tell this woman all about Ash. "He was so thick headed when it came to love and romance, but when his armor was cracked, he became such a romantic. The day he proposed to me, he took me to a flowery field in Verdanturf Town in Hoenn. We were surrounded by Beautifly. It looked like a corny romantic movie. I'll never forget it…" The woman put her hands on her cheeks, trying to contain the emotion of remembering her marriage proposal.

"Ash would never do something like that. I don't think he has it in him." Serena commented with a weak smile.

"Oh, don't say stuff…" The woman suddenly stopped. "Ash?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"Ash Ketchum? From Pallet Town, in Kanto?"

"You know him?" Serena whispered, not wanting to wake up the young man.

"I do, and so does my daughter." The woman replied with a smile.

"Dau… Daughter?" A feeling, much like jealousy, was starting to be felt in Serena's heart.

"Hm-mm, you might have heard of her. 'The Princess of Hoenn', they call her."

"Ash knows the Princess of Hoenn? She's the top coordinator in Johto!" Serena silently yelled in disbelief.

"Ash doesn't just know the Princess of Hoenn, he _made_ her the Princess of Hoenn. He taught her everything he knew. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be May." The woman stated.

Serena looked at Ash, her eyes filled with a mixture of pride and hurt.

"it's funny actually," The woman continued "I thought my daughter would get through to him, but it was you…" The woman suddenly stopped and covered her mouth with her left hand. "How rude of me! I didn't even ask you your name…"

"It's Serena, nice to meet you." Serena moved her right hand for the woman to shake, but Ash's subconscious grip was too strong, and she didn't want to wake him up.

"Hello, Serena! I'm Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>It should be noted that the only reason I made this chapter is for me to use the phrase "red eye flight" on a fanfic :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you!**


End file.
